Person of Interest Season 6 Chapter 3
by DaveDisco
Summary: How will Harold, Tony and Fusco be rescued? Will they rely on the Machine or Grace. Shaw, Hersh and Wheeler travel to Burbank in LA to find their target. Will he be an easy catch or is their a twist.


Chapter 3.

Grace is sitting in central park awaiting the arrival and has been sitting there for several hours. It is starting to get dark, so she puts in her ear piece (Harold has told her countless times not to remove it.) and the machine alarmingly is repeating the same words over and over.

'They have been caught, contact Washington.' After hearing the message three times Grace makes her way back to the little shack they use as base.

The base was found accidently by Tony and Fusco during their time in hiding Tony from the outside world. Though he mainly stayed at the former child's home where he supposedly died. The shack was a former food store, that Carl Elias had closed down when they sided with the Brotherhood.

'Machine, tell me what to do.' Grace asks.

'They have been caught, contact Washington.'

'How? How do I contact Washington?'

'Turn radio to frequency 6 and speak.' The Machine confirmed. Grace looks at the radio and turns the dial to the number six and begins to speak.

'Hello? This is Gra…Jane Dickens. Harold needs your help.' There was no response, Grace about to try again, but the front door of the shack began to knock.

Grace gingerly makes her way to the door and peers through the peep hole. She doesn't recognise the two men standing in there. They are dressed in suits and look ready for a wedding.

'Machine, confirm Samaritan operatives outside the shack.' Grace whispers.

'Confirmation denied.'

'Hello. Grace…Jane?' Said a voice.

'Jane, my name is Logan Pierce and with me is Joey Durban. We are the guys based in Washington.'

'Machine, confirm identification.'

'Identification confirmed. They are Logan Pierce and Joey Durban. They work for me and you need their help.'

'If you truly are who you say you are then use the back entrance with the known code.' Grace says. Grace peeks through the hole again and sees the men leave. She was having mixed feelings, because if they have disappeared, they are not who they say they are, and the Machine has lied or if they do appear through the back entrance, then she has help. Grace was pacing the shack office when there was a knock again, but this time at the back door. But before she could get there the door flung open and both Joey and Pierce stood there like a pair of men in black.

'Jane Dickens?' Joey asked walking through into the back office with a gun being swung in all directions.

'Eh! Yes, I am Jane. Please confirm yourselves again.'

'Hello, my name is Logan Pierce. I am sure Harold will confirm I am as an eccentric Billionaire as he is. This is Joey Durban who is…not a billionaire.'

'But eccentric?' Grace laughed. She shook hands with them both and then looked at the radio.

'I tried to contact you, but you didn't answer.' Grace continued to speak.

'Apologies. We got the may day from the beautiful voice that is the machine last night. We headed straight here.' Logan confirmed.

'Just the two of you?' Grace asks.

'There is actually four. A lady who matches your beauty called Harper Rose and we have an insider working for us. One of the president's aides knows what we do. Her name is Keeley Andrews. She gives us a lot of info and we get access to the White House if the President or his family are targeted.'

'Surely, he wouldn't be an irrelevant number?' Grace asks. She stopped and looked stunned at knowing about irrelevant and relevant numbers.

'He isn't, but because I have God mode, we have to deal with both. Not sure what Harold has said, but her too has God mode, but then he is also admin. The other two people to have God mode is a Sam Shaw and James Wheeler.' Logan confirms.

'Oh, you mean Sameen. Probably best not to call her Sam.' Grace seriously says.

Joey taps his ear and asks the machine for any CCTV to help with their rescue mission. Logan tapped his and spoke to Harper.

'Harps. Need you to give me signs of a radio frequency near the police station that belong to us.'

Joey starts to look at the video feed and is shocked at what he sees.

'That fat detective appears to be shouting. He is also showing them he has nothing in his ears.' Logan responds with.

'They think he has an ear piece? I wouldn't trust him with a police badge.' Grace gave Logan a dirty look. Even Joey turned to face him.

'Without the whole team, I would be dead, in fact we would all be dead.' Logan put his hands up and responds as only Logan could.

'I was joking guys. Lighten up.'

'Lighten up. Lighten up.' Grace says gradually getting louder and louder.

'My fiancé, Tony Marconi and Detective Fusco have been kidnapped and you want to make jokes and tell us to lighten up.'

'Look, I am sorry. Harold and hopefully Joey will confirm, I get restless very easily, inside I am a wreck, but on the outside, I show bravado. We will get them back. I promise.' Logan gingerly says.

'Wait. Look at this.' Joey points to the screen and this shows Mr Garfield talking to a shadowy figure. Logan hums to himself and then asks the machine to trace the whereabouts of both figures.

'Mr Garfield is currently in his office in Manhattan. The other figure is inconclusive, and no trace can be found.' The machine replies.

'Right. Do you have DEA jackets in storage?' Joey asks.

Shaw, Wheeler and Hersh are driving around Burbank being followed by Garry and Yevgeny. They notice a lot of Samaritan operatives hanging about near the IKEA store.

'Park there.' Wheeler says pointing to a spot. Hersh obliges and they sit and wait.

'What I am about to tell you, remains with us here. I have given both Garry and Yevgeny ear pieces, but they are set to a different channel.' Wheeler explains.

'Now Shaw, please don't get all uppity and go into killer mode. But we have a mole. I am not sure which one it is, but I have my suspicions. I believe it to be Yevgeny. Yesterday information was shared from my limousine to Samaritan regarding Harold Finch. How that information was sought, I am not sure, but I have spoken to the DC office and they confirm that a Logan Pierce, who I have heard of and a Joey Durban are now in New York trying to sort this mess out.' He continues.

'My bet is Hersh. He likes a good turncoat.' Shaw quips. Hersh looks at her in a sort of really face and Wheeler laughs.

'It isn't Hersh. I have had information given to Samaritan from our base before Hersh joined. But I have no proof. The machine cannot even look in the past to see who it was. The person doing this is able to distort history, so that the machine is unable to see the true perp.' Wheeler says. Shaw looks at Wheeler and in a sarcastic manner asks.

'Sack them both.' Wheeler turns his head slowly and says.

'What sack an innocent man? We as well kill them.' Wheeler starting to go red.

'Well you said I could drive and then half way you swapped me with him, so I will not be as helpful as you probably hope I would be.' Shaw said childishly.

Ten minutes had passed and still no sign of their target. But Hersh with a keen eye on movements, turned his head and saw a figure in the shadows. The figure just stood there, so Hersh kept it quiet. Shaw was still scouring around where the Samaritan operatives were stalking their prey.

Wheeler got out of the car and spoke to Garry and Yevgeny. He gave them new earpieces and acted as if they were picked up incorrectly.

'What did you say to them?' Hersh asked.

'I told them about the figure in the shadows that you saw a few minutes earlier Hersh.' Wheeler scorns.

'He hasn't moved, and I didn't think he would be important.' Hersh confidently replies. Shaw looked down and then between gritted teeth, she persisted that Hersh was the Samaritan man.

'Wait! Shaw duck down. That figure…. oh! HERSH! DRIVE.' Wheeler shouts. The figure had a bag and now had a rocket launcher pointing towards them. Hersh puts his foot down and as they turn on to the main road, the Samaritan operatives are now aware of their presence and start shooting at the car. Shaw looks behind and sees the moment the rocket is launched. She turns to face Hersh and says.

'Do exactly what I say and when I say.' Nothing came from either Wheeler and Hersh. The rocket was getting closer and Shaw looked at what appeared to be a derelict building ahead.

'Get as close as you can to that building and turn when I say.' Hersh looked in the mirror and nodded. The rocket was now metres away. The building was also too close for comfort.

'TURN!' Shaw shouts. Hersh turns the van which then rolls three times over, but the rocket hits building and blows it up.

Shaw then becomes aware of gunfire in her dazed state. She didn't want to be captured by Samaritan again and forced herself to concentrate. Hersh was moving slowly and Wheeler had a head injury and appeared to be knocked out.

'Hersh, got a gun?' Hersh groaned and showed his gun to her.

'Good. Let me know when you are ready.' Shaw says.

'One, two, three.' Hersh counts down and then leaves the van via the windscreen. Both he and Shaw begin to fire back, making sure the van is caught to severely and explodes itself.

Samaritan operatives are falling down everywhere whilst Shaw and Hersh are remaining uninjured from the gunfire.

'I am sure I have seen this in the movies?' Shaw says.

'What?' Hersh shouts.

'Bad guys, guns, off target. Good guys, guns and on target.' Shaw jokes. Hersh rose a smile and then says.

'That's why I liked you.' They both forgot about the figure with the rocket launcher and see hi in the background pointing it right at them again.

'Get Wheeler out.' Hersh shouts.

'I'll cover you.' He continues. Shaw moves to the front of the van and sees Wheeler starting to come around.

'Are we dead?' He says confusingly.

'We soon will be if you don't move.' Shaw replies. She starts to rip the seatbelt and looks over the van to see Yevgeny run towards the figure but get gunned down from behind him.

Shaw looks and sees Garry shooting. He was the inside man.

'Bloody hell. Come on Wheeler. Hersh did you see that?'

'Yes. Garry the inside man. How are you doing with Wheeler?'

'Nearly there.'

'SHAW? Move it. The rocket has been launched. Hersh runs and ducks into a nearby field. Shaw and Wheeler limp away but appear to be safe. The van explodes on impact and both Shaw and Wheeler jump to safety.

As Shaw and Wheeler come to, they see Hersh being held with a gun at his head by Garry.

'Good evening. We were so tempted to shot you whilst you were unconscious, but how would that be fair?' Garry says revealing his true Scottish accent. Shaw spits blood looks at it and then looks at Garry and says.

'That'll be yours next time.'

'You wish love.'

'Well actually I never wish. I hope then get.' As soon as she stopped speaking a gunshot rang through the car park and Garry was hit. The blood splatter hit Shaw and she spat it out.

'See.' Shaw says. The other Samaritan operatives look around and allow Hersh to get to Shaw. She passes him a weapon and they open fire.

After a few seconds all the Samaritan operatives were shot, on the floor holding their lower legs. Shaw smiles and walks over to Yevgeny, but he is dead and no gun insight. The shadowy figure was also gone as the rocket launcher was nowhere to be seen.

'How is Yevgeny?' Hersh asks.

'Sorry Wheeler, he is dead, and he didn't shoot Garry.'

'Well if he didn't shoot Garry, then who did? Wheeler asks holding his right-hand side. There was no answer, but all three were looking around for a clue.


End file.
